<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Equipment (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 13) by MagicalNerdWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107497">Equipment (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 13)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior'>MagicalNerdWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWEWYTober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua gets his first smartphone from Hanekoma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanekoma Sanae &amp; Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWEWYTober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Equipment (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 13)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: In this fic, Joshua is alive again. This is set in the same "continuity" as the "Darkness" and "Secret" fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hanekoma?"</p><p>"Yes, Joshua?"</p><p>"What exactly makes this phone so smart?"</p><p>Joshua was now the proud owner of his first smartphone. Hanekoma had given it to him after his old flip phone refused to charge itself.</p><p>"Well, there are a ton of tech applications that you can use for staying connected to people."</p><p>"Isn't that what making calls are for?"</p><p>"Well yes, but sometimes you might want to do a video call with someone so you can see them even if they are far away. This app, for example, is called Face 2 Face."</p><p>Hanekoma showed Joshua an app with a camera between two faces.</p><p>"Now, go outside and walk until you get to the store Jupiter of the Monkey."</p><p>Joshua obliged and a moment later, Face 2 Face showed that Hanekoma wanted to video chat.</p><p>Joshua swiped up to see Hanekoma's goateed face smiling at him.</p><p>"Hi Joshua. So do you get the idea now?"</p><p>"I get that being human again means using  advanced tech that is desperately trying to keep people connected."</p><p>"True. Come on back, I have another surprise for you."</p><p>Joshua returned to Wildkat to see Hanekoma holding up a rainbow glitter phone case.</p><p>"I thought it might suit you."</p><p>Joshua grinned.</p><p>Maybe having a so-called smartphone wouldn't be so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always wondered how Joshua would feel about smartphones so I wrote this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>